


College Really Sucks

by GetMeOut



Category: An Extremely Goofy Movie
Genre: Fetish, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Urine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College really sucks right now for Bradley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Really Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Contains omorashi.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Bradley groaned at the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up and shut it off, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and making numerous sleepy noises. Even if it was 11:30 in the morning, it was too early for him. Especially after last night. Man, was last night amazing. The Gamma Mu Mu frat house had a wild party after gaining a new member, and there was drinking and dancing and showing each other some "totally sick moves" on their boards and blades outside. He honestly thought for a moment that his house would get in trouble, but then he remembered- He's Bradley Uppercrust III ! Nothing and no one can touch him (his father wouldn't allow that). After that thought occurred to him, the rest of the night was worry free for young Bradley. The party lasted until 5 in the morning (much to the displeasure of the surrounding houses), and when Bradley fell asleep, he was knocked out.

His head pounded. He groaned a little and rubbed his temples. _Oh great,_ He thought, _Hangover. On a testing day. This should be brilliant._ He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, where he got dressed and cleaned himself up to look at least slightly presentable. He then went to the kitchen and found two things he desperately wanted- asprin and energy drinks. He took the asprin and guzzled down two tall cans of the drink, and then he felt slightly better and more ready to face the day.

As he and his roommate Tank went to class, he didn't even bother about worry for the test. You see, he wouldn't admit it out loud, but the reason why he did so great in college is because he cheated in _everything_ , not just the College X Games. Homework, reports, tests, presentations- you name it, he either had someone else do it or he had the correct answers with him at all times. And the best part was, if he got caught, his dad would bail him out! It felt so great being rich sometimes, Bradley had discovered.

Bradley and Tank finally reached Mr. Yiffs' classroom, taking their seats. Bradley looked around the class and saw Max Goof. _Stupid freshman,_ Bradley thought, _He shouldn't even be in the same class as me. He's just... so below me. _He saw Max's father, Goofy, come in through the door, snickering a little. _Oh right, I forgot! Goof's dad is in this class too!_ Bradley leaned in towards Max, "Awww, did widdle Maxie miss his daddy? So he had to come to school with his widdle baby boy, hmmmm?"__

__"Shut it, Stuffed Crust!" Max growled, "You're one to talk. Has _your_ daddy bought you your pony yet, sweet prince?"_ _

__"Shucks, Maxie," Goofy said, "That's no way t' talk t' yer friend!"_ _

__"Daaaad, he's not my friend!" Max said._ _

__Bradley snorted, "I wouldn't be caught dead hanging around with the likes of you, freshman!"_ _

__"Silence," Mr. Yiffs said over the bickering, "Take your seats. Testing will begin in a moment. Take out your pencils and calculators and lined paper. If you had been paying attention during preparation, you would know that there is a math section and then an english essay afterwards and blah blah blah..."_ _

___Heard it all before, Yiffs,_ Bradley thought. _I've got this in the bag._ He pulled out his sharpened pencil, expensive calculator and 3 sheets of lined paper, the third piece having all the answers to the math section. He kept that piece below the other two, feeling confident that he'd be done before anyone else in this class. He went to the first question._ _

__"James has 69 lbs of sulfuric acid in his backyard. Jan visits James regularly and borrows his sulfuric acid for projects. If Jan visited every other Tuesday for 7 months during a leap year, how many regrets will she and James have once the police get involved?" Bradley looked at his cheat sheet._ _

__"Approximately 12.7," Bradley muttered to himself as he wrote the answer down. This is so easy! But then, uneasiness rushed over Bradley's whole body._ _

___Ohhhhhh..._ He shuddered. _What's wrong?_ He felt this shudder worthy uneasiness return again, and this time, he could feel it in his abdomen. He looked down at his crotch and gulped. _Oh no. Not now. Please, god, not now!_ He raised his hand, "Uh, Mr. Yiffs?"_ _

__"Mr. Uppercrust?"_ _

__"I need you over here, please."_ _

__Mr. Yiffs got up from his desk and went over to where Bradley was, "Yes?"_ _

__Bradley felt his face go a little red as he searched for the words to use. He had never asked to use the restroom in this class before (then again, he never downed 2 whole cans of energy drinks within 5 minutes either). "I... um..."_ _

__"There are other students needing assistance, Uppercrust!" Mr. Yiffs said, irritated, "What is it that you need?"_ _

__"Ineedtopee," Bradley murmured, his cheeks going slightly more red._ _

__"You need what?" Mr. Yiffs asked._ _

__"To... uh... u-use the restroom?" Bradley asked quietly._ _

__"Uppercrust, you know the rules!" Mr. Yiffs said, loud enough to where the class could hear him, "No bathroom breaks during testing! You have to wait until everyone else is done or until the end of the period. Now get back to work," He said, turning around and leaving. Some of the students in the classroom snickered under their breaths, which made Bradley feel even more embarrassed._ _

__"But sir..." Bradley gave up for now. There really was no use in fighting with Mr. Yiffs, he was a stubborn man. Bradley got back to his test, answering the rest of the math questions. By the end of that section, his bladder felt very tight and ready to burst. He hadn't felt this way since he was younger, about the age of 12._ _

___He was skate boarding with his neighborhood friend, when he felt like he had to use the restroom. There shouldn't have been a problem, other than the fact that the skate park didn't have a decent enough bathroom to suit Bradley's prestigious needs. So he and his friend tried walking to Bradley's house, and after he was done, they could play there._ _ _

___They were about half way to Bradley's house when he suddenly grabbed his crotch and cried out, "I can't hold it anymore! I have to go NOW!" His friend suggested going behind a bush. "No! Gross, are you insane?" Young Bradley asked, squirming, "That's how lower-class people do their business!"_ _ _

___"Well, it's either that or your pants," His friend said. "We're not going to make it home in time for you to use your bathroom."_ _ _

___But young Bradley was a hard-headed kid and kept trying to take baby steps to the comfort of his home. And, surprise, he had an accident on the way there. He felt absolutely mortified at the mess he had made of himself and ran the rest of the way home, crying. He wasn't supposed to do that! Accidents are for babies! At least, that's what his father told him. When he got home, his mother was the first to find him like that. She took him to the bathroom and cleaned him up, luckily being a very understanding and comforting person. When Bradley's father found out, he got yelled at and reminded about accidents being only for babies. He hadn't had an accident since that day._ _ _

__"Psst."_ _

__Bradley heard something or someone hiss at him. He looked around for the hisser, being less than happy when he found out it was Max._ _

__"Pssst! Brad!"_ _

__"What, Goof?" Bradley asked, "And don't you DARE call me that again."_ _

__"What's the matter with you?" Max asked, "Is the test making you all squirmy and nervous?" He teased._ _

__"Squirmy?" Bradley asked. That's when he noticed his position. His legs were gently rubbing up against each other and his hand was gently gripping his crotch. He quickly stopped this action, "I don't know what you mean, freshman."_ _

__"You know," Max said. "You look like you... Oh, you do, don't you!" He sneered quietly._ _

__"I do what?" Bradley asked._ _

__"You have to use the bathroom!" Max said, "Mr. Yiffs said it and now you're squirming in your seat like a little kid!"_ _

__"I am NOT a little kid!" Bradley said, slamming his desk with his hands._ _

__"Uppercrust!" Mr. Yiffs said, turning to Bradley and Max. "Do I need to take your test from you and send you to the office?"_ _

__Bradley quickly sat up straight, "No, Mr. Yiffs..."_ _

__"Anymore disruptions from you and that'll be exactly what happens," Mr. Yiffs said, returning to his work. Bradley decided to finish his test by writing his english essay. He read the prompt to himself._ _

__"Describe your current emotions using poetic elements. Word limit is 150."_ _

__Bradley was so close to losing control that there was only one line in his head, so he wrote it down._ _

__"I have to pee. I have to pee. I have to pee..." over and over and over. It took up almost the whole sheet of paper. Then, he felt a tiny but noticeable spurt in his boxers. He looked frantic and raised his hand again, "Mr. Yiiiiiiiffs!"_ _

__"What is it, Uppercrust?" Mr. Yiffs asked, "If it's another bathroom request then you are getting a failing grade!"_ _

__"But sir!" Bradley whined, "I really have to go! I can't hold it anymore!" Those words echoed in Bradley's head. _I can't hold it anymore! I have to go NOW! _____

____"If you leave this class, then I am making you retake the entire test AND giving you detention!" Mr. Yiffs said. Bradley stared him right in the eye, stood up from his desk and dashed out the door._ _ _ _

____Nothing could stop Bradley now. He was finally going to have sweet relief. He wouldn't have to feel the same childhood embarrassment a second time. He was almost there. All he had to do was find the nearest bathroom and..._ _ _ _

____Oh no. _Ohhhhh nooooooo.__ _ _ _

____Bradley's bladder suddenly didn't feel as tight, and as he looked down, he saw his pants starting to become damp. "No, no, no!" Bradley whined, "T-this can't be happening! Please, please don't let this be happening..." But it was happening. Bradley shivered as he felt his bladder empty itself into his sort-of new pants, his urine feeling very hot and almost comforting against his body and his clothes. He couldn't believe this was happening. What was worse, he couldn't believe that he was starting to _enjoy _it. He didn't know if it was the warmth, the relief, the slight naughtiness that he felt or what, but it felt amazing to him. He sighed softly to himself and stared down at his feet. There was a puddle forming underneath his used-to-be clean shoes, and he didn't care. He couldn't help but smile. Relief felt amazing.___ _ _ _

_______Riiiiiiiiiiing!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh no. Was that the tardy bell?!_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh great," Bradley said, whimpering slightly, "I'm hungover, I have to retake the test, I have detention, I'm wet AND I'm tardy?" He gently shook his leg, "College really sucks sometimes."_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
